Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a series of features such as self-luminescence, direct current driving with low voltage, being solid, wide viewing angle, light weight, capability of manufacturing large size and bendable panels, and simple process, and has low cost potential, and can meet requirements of today's information technology era on display technology of higher performance and greater information capacity. OLED micro-displays refer to organic light emitting devices (include structures such as anodes, organic light emitting layers and cathodes etc.) whose display size is less than 1 inch and based on silicon-based CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) drive, the pixel resolution can be up to 800×600 or more, thus the OLED micro-displays have been one of the hot spots in the present research field of VR/AR. Compared with the liquid crystal displays, the OLED has advantages such as low energy consumption, low production cost, self-luminescence, wide viewing angle and rapid response speed.
Currently, the OLED has begun to replace the traditional LCD display in the display field of smart glasses, head-mounted display (HMD) and night vision and the like; however, the production yield of the OLED micro-displays is still not high; for example, the electrode micro-oxidation of silicon wafer can lead to uneven distribution of the charge carriers injected into the OLED devices, thus can lead to uneven luminescence and dark spots of organic light emitting diode array.